The present invention relates to an adapter element that allows machine elements to be accommodated in a centered manner with zero play, whereby the machine elements have different thermal expansions over broad temperature ranges.
The compensation of the temperatures of machine elements, especially components of bearings and other support elements, is a technical problem if broad temperature ranges are to be embraced during operation, and the machine elements are made of materials that have very different expansion characteristics. Such practically insurmountable difficulties occurred in particular with friction or sleeve bearings of metal-ceramic connections, for example in coolant circulating pumps, such as slotted tube motor-driven pumps. The operating temperatures of such pumps embrace a range of 20.degree.-320.degree. C. Similar types of problems occur with the construction of units used in low and high temperature technologies.
Simple technical solutions did not have the desired result of protecting the metal-ceramic connection from destruction by forces that act in the radial direction and are a function of temperature and expansion.
It has also been proven that tolerance limits that are too generous similarly lead to premature destruction of the bearing as a result of significant natural vibrations of the rotary shaft that now occur.
Thus, a general increased or decreased loosening was not acceptable as a compromise solution. Nor did tolerance rings provide the required specifications due to low temperature range values. In addition, such rings did not comply with the requirements for a centering or concentric arrangement of the metal-ceramic connection for the rotary shaft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to design an adapter element of the aforementioned general type in such a way that it permits accommodation, in a centered manner with zero play, of articles, especially parts that move against one another and have different thermal expansions at temperatures ranging from the low temperature range encountered in cryogenics to about 600.degree. C. encountered in high temperature technologies.